The One For Me
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is a High school Grey's Anatomy series. I hope you all like it. It will be rated M just cause that is me lol if you know me you know my pairings are MerDer/Slexie/CO


**K guys welcome to my new fic for Grey's Anatomy. This is a series I started a while back and have a few episodes already done so I will try and update this about once a week till I get it caught up and then it will be whenever I can get my muse to write the next episode lol.**

**This is a high school Grey's series so no one is a dr yet. I hope you all like this and just so you all know a head of time i am teams MerDer/Slexie/CO so I know they will be a major parts in this fic but as of the others i don't think I had any differently plans for them oh and Callie is gay in my series but she is best friends with Mark.**

**I hope you all like this world of mine. Please remember to read and review as it will help me to know what you all think of it.**

Episode 1

The last weekend of Summer Pt. 1

Meredith Grey was getting her backyard set up for the end of summer party she and her sister Lexie always had for them and their friends at the end of every summer. This year she wasn't the happiest girl cause it was only a week before when she found out her boyfriend of a year, Derek Shepherd, had cheated on her with Addison Montgomery. She still couldn't understand how he could do that to her but she knew he would be at this party and would more then likely be bring Addison with him and she was just glad her best guy friend Alex would be her with her cause with him here she would have someone to look out for her and keep both Derek and Addison away from her.

Lexie Grey was sitting in the kitchen table watching as Meredith fixed up the backyard and she could see how much Mer was still hurting from what Derek and Addison did to her and it just made her so mad to know that they had hurt her big sister like that. Lexie as so lost in thought that she didn't hear a knock on the door and then someone come into the kitchen till they touched her shoulder and said her name softly.

"Lex?" A male voice said and it cause Lexie to jump and then when she turned around she found it was her boyfriend of a year standing behind her.

"Oh Alex." Lexie said holding a hand over her chest. "You scared me." She said giving him a small smile.

Alex smiled and kissed the top of her head at that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I knocked but no one came to the door so I just let myself in. Are you alright?" He asked seeing the far away look on her face and her eyes going right back to where Mer was sitting starring out at nothing.

Lexie nods her head. "Yea. I just hate to see Mer so heartbroken and lost. I wish I could say Derek and Addison would dare show their faces here today but I can't and it makes me so mad at them when I think of what they did to her."

Alex nods his head in understanding. He and Mer had grown up together and he always thought of her like a sister and he had always looked out for her that way too. When he found out what Derek had done to Mer he wanted to go and beat the hell out of him and make him hurt like he hurt Mer but Meredith had begged him not to do anything to Derek so he didn't but that didn't mean he wouldn't if Derek did anything else to her tonight.

"Yea I understand Lex but she doesn't want anything to happen to Derek so we just have to do our best to keep both him and Addison away from her." Alex said as he kissed the top of Lexie's head and then left to go out to Mer.

Lexie watched as Alex hugged Mer and then she gave a small smile at how happy Mer seemed to see Alex standing there.

Derek Shepherd was in his gym working out. He was so pissed he had messed up his relationship with Meredith by getting drunk last weekend and sleeping with Addison Montgomery and now Mer wanted nothing to do with him. He could understand where Mer was coming from since he would feel the same way if the shoe was on the other foot but damn if it didn't hurt to know he had lost her possible for good. He hasn't even been able to get near Mer long enough to talk to her cause if Lexie for Mr. Grey didn't let him near her then Alex or Meredith's other friends didn't let him near her. That thought made him even madder and he just left the weights and moved over to the punching bag and started to hit it hard. Derek was working out so hard he didn't hear anyone come in till they yelled his name.

"Derek!" A voiced yelled at him and he stopped what he was doing and looked to the voice and found Addison Montgomery standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Addison?" Derek said pissed off to see her standing there.

"Well hello to you too Derek." Addison said rolling her eyes at how Derek was behaving toward her.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like how I am acting Addison but I lost my girlfriend from a mistake with you and I am trying to deal with it and having you around me all the time is not helping me. So like I said what do you want?" Derek told her trying to hold in his angry at her.

"Isn't the Grey end of the summer party today?" she asked him.

"Yea why?" Derek asked already knowing what she wanted.

"Well I thought we could go together since you know we are dating Derek." Addison said getting annoyed with him.

"No! We are not going to go to the Grey end of the summer party just so you can rub it in Mere's face that you somehow got me into bed with you. In fact you will leave her alone or I will make you regret it. Do I make myself clear Addison?" Derek said and then he started to hit his punching bag hard.

Addison saw that she wasn't going to change Derek's mind so she spin on her heels and stormed out of the room and out of the front door slamming it hard too. When Derek heard the door he just rolled his eyes and started to hit the bag even harder as he tried to think of a way that he could get Mer alone so he could talk to her. Even if he couldn't get her to take him back he still needed to check on her and tell her how much he still loved her.


End file.
